


An Elio's Hope

by MidwinterHunt



Series: The Silk Pint [1]
Category: Wakfu
Genre: General fiction, Not Beta Read, Original Character(s), Other, This is an accompaniment for a roleplay, Wakfu Game, no canon characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24703870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidwinterHunt/pseuds/MidwinterHunt
Summary: This IS NOT about canon characters!Srai is an eliotrope who is taken in by a pandawa shortly after she incarnates. She tries to be her own person, but she has to constantly battle against the doubt of what she is. She gives so much to everyone around her, and cares more than anyone can tell, she just doesn't take care of herself. She tries to come to terms with her place in the world, and she almost completely alienates herself from her family before she can finally heal from her physical and mental hurts.(I will also be a bit flexible with the world lore, since I need to make everything game compliant. I'll make notes of what lore I'm going with at the beginning of the chapters.)
Series: The Silk Pint [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785952
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	An Elio's Hope

**Author's Note:**

> After someone dies, their soul has a rest for a few lifetimes before they either incarnate as a fully formed person, or they reincarnate and are reborn as an infant. Reincarnates have no memory of anything but their current life, incarnates may have some memories of Incarnam, depending on their strength of mind and what age they incarnate as.
> 
> (Because eliotropes are incarnating in the game still about ten years before the season one canon) Eliotropes were scattered across time when they were created. A rare few were incarnated in the recent past, they were common enough before Ogrest's Chaos they about 50% of people would run into an eliotrope once in their life, and before the world was even the World Of Ten the eliotropes were as common if not more common than any race. It is unclear if they predate Osamodas, but he did find evidence of someone having been in the world when he arrived. 
> 
> Eliotropes do not reincarnate. When they die, their soul -memories, life force, and even their entire existence- disperses into other members of their race. The older an eliotrope becomes, the more memories they gain from other elios, as well as from Yugo.
> 
> Alternate chapter title: Ten Things

The first thing she was aware of was falling. Falling felt fitting for some reason, but the quickly approaching mass of green made her realize she needed to quick falling if she wanted her existence to last more than a few short moments. She flailed her arms, feeling how short and uncoordinated they were, and reached down in vain to try to catch herself.

The second thing she was aware of was slipping through a bright blue disk at terminal velocity. The simple movement of bringing her hands in front of herself created what she knew was a portal, and this seemed like it was right. She knew it could never have been any other way.

The third thing she was aware of was a milky, drifting sensation. Every cell in her body seemed to smoothly sway different ways. And just as suddenly as she entered this state, she was spat out. Her entire body was aware how far she had traveled so quickly, but that didn't bother her as much as....

The fourth thing she was aware of was pain. Being flung horizontally at terminal velocity at only two feet above the ground resulted in her violently tumbling and skidding along the ground really was too much for her tiny body to handle not a minute into existing. She came to a sudden stop when she slammed against a cluster of tall, sturdy stalks of green. She couldn't stand or even move for several minutes while she coughed and just tried to get her breath back. Even when she did, she was paralyzed by the pain of fresh cuts and bruises that she was afraid to make worse by moving.

The fifth thing she was aware of was the hot feeling of tears, and how it felt right to cry. She started silently, then began to sob, and eventually she wailed out loud in an attempt to bring herself relief by releasing her pain into the air through sound.

The sixth thing she was aware of was how sweet sleep could be. She cried herself into a deep slumber, and had dreams about people she didn't recognize but she felt they were important. She wanted so badly to reach out and be close to these people, but when she woke she found that they were nowhere to be found.

The seventh thing she was aware of was loneliness. She didn't want to be all on her own, lost here in a forest of tall spindly plants. So she got up, dusted herself off, rubbed her eyes, and set off in the direction she had been facing.

The eighth thing she was aware of was her own body. The pain had dulled, so now she could take stock of exactly how small her limbs were. She felt instinctively protective of her head, and she had to hang onto her hat because it dragged on the ground and kept wanting to fall off. Her skin was so pale, with bright blue markings. Her legs and feet were bare. Pale blue hair fell into her eyes. She could move her head things with her emotions. This all felt like it was right.

The ninth thing she was aware of was the distant sound of life and partying in the distance. She heard singing, but didn't recognize what it meant. After walking for some time more, she saw the city full of bright people. They were so unlike her, covered in fur that was stark black and white, and they had ornate clothes rather than the plain shapeless frock she was wearing. 

The tenth thing she was aware of was the desire to protect. She wanted this world to be safe. She wanted people close to her. She wanted security for herself and for anyone she could surround herself with. She was so sure of this that she didn't hesitate to walk into the place she saw in search of what her little heart was demanding. 

She was not aware of how hard everything would be.

**Author's Note:**

> My friends, who I have summoned here from the discord, please comment here on the work. I want to know what you think throughout this journey. (I'm looking at you Quirky)


End file.
